


Olympic Spirit

by therunawaypen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: 2014 Winter Olympics, M/M, Olympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short scenes featuring every fandom I take fic requests for on my Tumblr. Olympic themed, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Olympic Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick Olympics related idea prompt wise: What sports would the various fandoms be into? For some reason I can see The Avengers making hockey bets, Q being a former figure skater who sneaks ice dancing via a hidden TV at Q Branch, the Teen Wolf crew being into the extreme sports and Molly being into short track speed skating (it reminds her of roller derby). No idea about SPN sport wise. Would love humor but otherwise have a good time with this! —anon

Q branch was quiet when James entered. It was surprising, considering the fact that James couldn’t remember a time when the area _wasn’t_ filled with numerous workers. It was unnerving to say the least.

The situation only served to make itself even more strange when James opened the door to Q’s office, only to be assaulted by the sounds of classical music coming from every monitor. Q was seated in front of the large screen, watching the movements of the costumed competitors on the screen.

“Figure skating Q?” James asked, eyebrow raised, “Really?”

“Ice dancing, do your research.” Q nodded, offering James a bowl of popcorn. “Either sit down and shut up or leave.”

James noticed how Q’s eyes were following the skaters (dancers?) ever movement, critiquing under his breath. He’d probably question the Quartermaster about his interest in the event at a later time, but James knew when to pick his battles.

He sat beside Q, taking a bite of popcorn.

* * *

 

Honestly, Thorin could not be any more bored out of his skull at the moment. He’d probably rather be in a board meeting right then, instead of parked in front of the television. But it made Bilbo happy, curled up with him on the couch with a cup of tea, watching the event unfold. So it was worth a few hours of boredom.

Behind him, the floorboards in the hallway creaked slowly. Thorin turned his head to see his nephews attempting to sneak out, both of them holding brooms. He raised a curious eyebrow at them.

It took them all of five seconds to crack, “We’re bored, uncle.” Kíli whined, careful not to disturb Bilbo, who was engrossed with the televised event. “We wanted to actually play, not just watch.”

Thorin couldn’t fault them there, “Just put on your coats.”

The boys both grinned, grabbing their coats before running outside. Thorin chuckled to himself, turning his attention back to the television.

After a while, Bilbo turned to look at Thorin, “Did Fíli and Kíli just take my good brooms outside?”

Thorin was about to answer when a loud crash sounded from outside. Both men were on their feet in an instant, rushing outside. Bilbo’s jaw nearly hit the ground when he caught sight of the boys.

“Fíli! Kíli! Curling is _not_ a contact sport!”

* * *

 

“Is there a reason Molly is unusually tense today?” John asked, looking at Sherlock.

The consulting detective didn’t look up from his microscope, examining…well, John didn’t know what exactly he was examining, “I imagine there is a speed skating event going on today.”

“Speed skating?” John blinked, turning his attention to the other end of the lab.

There was a small television set on a table, which Molly was watching intently. The saw in her hand was buzzing lowly, and there was a body in front of her, but her eyes never left the screen.

John nodded, “Speed skating then.”

“It’s the closest they have to roller derby in the Olympics.” Sherlock muttered. “And before you ask, I know Molly is involved in roller derby from the stiffness in her knees and arms.”

The image of sweet little Molly involved in a sport known for being aggression on wheels, quite literally, was almost humorous to John. He nearly laugh, but was cut off by Molly’s yell.

“I take it the race didn’t go well.” Sherlock mused.

* * *

 

“Fight!”

“That’s the third fight in ten minutes!”

“I know, isn’t it great?” Clint grinned, stuffing his face with popcorn while he watched the fight break out on the hockey rink.

Tony laughed, taking another drink of his soda (Steve had put a no-booze rule on watching the games), “Relax Steve, fighting is just part of the game with hockey.”

Steve rolled his eyes, leaning back against the couch.

A booming laugh came from Thor, “This sport, I like it!”

“I figured you would.” Tony grinned, looking over at the other end of the couch, “How are you doing down there Bruce?”

The scientist looked slightly annoyed, “It is a terrible idea for me to be watching this…” He grumbled.

The billionaire chuckled, “At least we aren’t asking you to play it.” He nodded, “Though that might not be a bad idea, we should—”

A rousing “ _NO!_ ” could be heard from every member of the team.

* * *

 

“Dean, I don’t understand, we’ve been in the same hotel room for weeks—”

“Cas, if you love me, you will shut up and get me some pie.” Dean stared intently at the screen, “Do not interrupt luge…”

No one spoke for a long time, the only noise in the hotel room coming from the televised commentary. It was only when Sam opened the door, bags of take out in his hand, that anyone interacted, “Oh no, not the luge again…” Sam groaned, setting the bags on the table, “And why are there a bunch of pies on the bed?”

The angel blinked, looking at Sam, “Dean told me if I—”

A high pitched screech filled the room, causing both hunter and angel to look at Dean. The blond only took a moment to meet their gaze, “What? He nearly crashed?”

“Like that time you tried to luge and broke your ankle so bad, you couldn’t go on a hunt for three months?” Sam raised an eyebrow, handing a wrapped burger, “Eat first, luge later.”

Dean shook his head, “Both now, bitch.”

“Jerk.”

“Pie?”

* * *

 

There were times when Derek deeply regretted having his pack consist of mainly teenagers. Having them all in his house, screaming at the TV was one of them.

Stiles nearly jumped out of Derek’s lap as they watched the competitors on the screen do stunt after stunt, “Did you see that?” the teen grinned.

“I’m watching the same damn TV, of course I saw it!” Derek groaned as Stiles fell back onto his lap.

In hindsight, watching snowboarding was probably not the best event to watch with someone sitting on you.

“I wish I could snowboard.” Stiles muttered, leaning back against Derek.

The Alpha raised an eyebrow, “It’s not like we’re far from the mountains, did your dad never take you?”

“Nah, never had time.” The teen shrugged, then nearly moved out of Derek’s lap again with the snowboarder had a particularly bad fall. Derek made sure Stiles stayed in place.

“If you promise to stop jumping around,” Derek hissed, “I’ll take you snowboarding.”

Stiles looked back at Derek, eyebrow raised, “Really? You’d do that for me?”

“Would I seriously miss an opportunity to watch you fall down a mountain?”

That comment earned Derek a punch to the shoulder, but it was worth it.

* * *

 

Sometimes, Harry loved showing his wizard friends the wonders of the muggle world. Like the time he had shown Arthur a mobile phone and the older wizard had been entertained for hours.

Other times, it was all he could do to keep from laughing at the reactions he saw.

“He’s going to break his damn neck!”

Who knew Draco could get so worked up watching a skier do a backflip? “I doubt it, Draco.” Harry chuckled, taking a drink of his tea, “He’s a professional.”

“I don’t bloody care!” The pureblood was so worked up about the freestyle event that he nearly gasped every time a skier would hit a jump.

Harry shook his head, “Draco, you used to play Quidditch, you did stunts like this all the time much higher in the air.”

“No, _you_ did stupid stunts, I was a perfectly respectable player!” Draco insisted, “And those were on _magic_ brooms, surrounded by other _magic_ users who were there to make sure nothing went wrong. It was perfectly safe.”

Thinking back to all the terrible injuries he had received during Quidditch, Harry couldn’t help but disagree. But before Harry could make his point, he noticed the crash landing on the television, as well as heard the gasps from the commentators.

Draco noticed it too, “What happened?” he asked, looking back at the screen.

“Nothing, Draco.” Harry muttered, “But let’s not watch the replay.”


End file.
